<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children Of The Wild by kifotheprotector</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623201">Children Of The Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifotheprotector/pseuds/kifotheprotector'>kifotheprotector</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Monsters, Native American Character(s), Native American Culture is Hard to Study, Native American Tags are for me to remember where the story might go if I get past writers block, Native American/First Nations Legends &amp; Lore, Other, Wild Mans Land, Wildchild!AU, attempted horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifotheprotector/pseuds/kifotheprotector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2006, for no seeable reason, North America went into a self-imposed lockdown. No one was allowed in or out. No one knew what was happening, and wars were nearly started over citizens not being allowed to come back to their native lands. </p><p>In 2008, the surviving 20% of oversea citizens are allowed back home. Native North Americans are never allowed back home. </p><p>In 2012, minimal trade and tourism is opened back up in all North American Countries but the USA and Canada. Natives to North America are no longer friendly and are hostile unless you are spending money. </p><p>In 2013, the last of the surviving 20% pass away, and the first 13 images from satellites are taken. </p><p>In 2015, the first trip to North America is sent. None come back. </p><p>In 2016, the second trip is sent to North America. There are nine humans whose positions are widely known and eight whose positions aren't. </p><p>The eight aren't human, and they merely wish for some of their youngest back. </p><p> </p><p>(Okay, first time attempting a weird horror wild-mans-land writing. Not a seasoned writer. Please give me tips and tricks if your willing to. Just a oneshot to dip my toe into. May continue in the future.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; Canada &amp; Molossia (Hetalia), America &amp; Canada (Hetalia), America/Canada (Hetalia), America/Molossia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland &amp; Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Norway &amp; Sweden (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Children Of The Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was June 30, 2006, when North America seemingly dissolved into sudden chaos. </p><p>No one from the outside was sure what happened. Even space programs, such as Russia's, couldn't be any help other than supplying the fact that the entire content was covered by gray clouds at the time and often is so photos supplied by satellites were useless. The only thing they knew for certain was that something had happened in North America that caused the American and Canadian population to be cut down from a total of 330.97 million people between the countries to an estimated eighteen thousand people, not counting Hawaii who once again became a nation, with about 10,000 living on the east coast and 8,000 on the west coast. Mexico closed it's boarders with America, taking in about 2,000 refugees before the official closing of the border.</p><p>Americans and Canadians who had been overseas had been refused entry and forced to stay in whatever country they had been visiting. The exact opposite had happened to oversea citizens who had been in North America at the time. Greenland, Mexico, The Bahama's, Cuba, and other small island nations in the gulf area, promised that the citizens would be sent home in two years at the minimum, while the Canadian and American governments remained quiet and no word of citizens returning safely was heard. The severity of the situation was only recognized when multiple governments threatened violence, and possibly war, yet Canada and America remained silent. The rest of the countries in North America defended them saying their militaries would keep theirs at bay and territories threatened ruling countries with independence and a few followed through. They said that it was not safe to enter and that it would only have more people killed. All of them went into a South American/Eastern Hemisphere blockade after the declaration and pulled a Switzerland and Lichtenstein in 'all countries who are not us will be discriminated against equally'. It wasn't until the British sent a plane down to one of its territories and was shot down by said territory that everyone took the bane seriously.</p><p>Then, after two months, the world offered help. It was denied in all of the countries. No one knew what to do other than wait with bated breath. </p><p>Two years later, the oversea's citizens returned. But they were not the same. Families that were in countries outside North America at the time, welcomed back members with open arms, but only 20% returned. Yet the ones from North America returned the open arms with limp arms, dead and haunted eyes. Many were malnourished or had diseases, but all were muscular and in shape. Families panicked and sent many to therapy. Therapy didn't help and within a year 78% of the returnees had committed suicide. 99% of those who had been sent to therapy during that time had committed it within the first four months of their return. Within two years 89% had committed suicide. Within three, 99% had committed suicide. In four years, only two of the remaining who had returned were still alive. </p><p>The two who were alive lived in a remote house together under the watch of doctors and psychologists. Therapy had didn't help, night terrors were common, they would see things moving in the shadows and would sleep in brightly lit, wide-open spaces whenever available, most commonly the attic. Sometimes they would babble at each other or air in what could only be assumed a strange and new language. Many family members of others who had returned were asked to listen to them. The reports were that their family member would also speak the same way sometimes and freak out when asked what they were saying in their native tongue. </p><p>Eventually, as they neared the ending of the fourth year, almost to the fifth, of being away from North America, the two passed because of spontaneous heart attacks at the same time. </p><p>It was 2012 when most countries and territories came out of isolationism. The United States and Canada were still silent to the world and in heavy isolationism and many were determined to keep it that way. </p><p>Tourism was kept to a bare minimum and your best bet in was to hop aboard a trade ship as planes were banned. However, locals were unforgiving and brutal to those who dared enter their home areas instead of staying where tourists were. The farther you got from the US and Canada, the friendlier people were about it, but the closer you got, the more violent people became about it. One woman reported that she got lost trying to get to her hotel in lower Mexico and when she was stopped by a police officer and he gently explained things to her before escorting her to her hotel. When the same thing happened in upper Mexico, they were much less nice and as she was escorted away (to which she said that she went willingly because they were starting to scare her and she just really wanted to get to her hotel), she spotted someone else who had wanted to know about the US and weren't taking no for an answer and were dragged away. When they were about five blocks away from where the other was dragged away, she could swear that she had heard a gunshot. </p><p>Very little data about the people was able to be collected and many countries pulled out of the United Nations in all but name to avoid the data collecting. </p><p>The new estimation for the population became twenty thousand, five hundred. </p><p>In 2013, the clouds that covered the continent began to thin and 13 images from satellites were able to be taken. </p><p>The first six showed a land twisted into something new. Massive lakes stretched out like claw marks littered the land. Forests spouted where deserts once were. New mountain ranges and canyons had been carved into the landscape. Slashes that looked as though a fire had scared the land itself were boarders to the East Coast, West Coast, and Mexico, forming a thin-lined U shape. Deserts were shoved along the Canadian/American border, and mimicry of Syberia appeared to be in what was once Alaska and along the Rockey Mountains. </p><p>People's lives appeared to have dropped from developed to apocalyptic, although it was hard to tell because it was guesswork off of four pictures. Though in the pictures, people wore animal skins and furs and many appeared to be in a food bank or a food ration line. Although the streets appeared to be cleaner than ever and the buildings had yet to be destroyed. </p><p>Two of the pictures scared people. They showed an inky blackness crawling along the burned U shape and through the streets of what appeared to be a city, although the people in the city were nowhere to be found, the streets deserted. It couldn't be told whether or not the city was already abandoned or the people were in hiding or recently fled. </p><p>The last picture was of a creature that seemed to be made completely made of blackness, a monster in size, looking directly at the satellite, head tilted slightly. It was said that after the picture had been taken, the satellite that had taken it had been disconnected and they weren't able to reconnect to it until it was over China. </p><p>The new estimate for the population was nineteen thousand. </p><p>In 2015, the first trip to the United States and Canada was to be carried out. The four men never returned. </p><p>In 2016, a secret expedition to the US and Canada between a few of the world's best secret keepers alongside the public expedition from very well studied scientists, what could only be described as men who lived in the wild for fun, military personnel, and people to video record. In the group of seventeen, there were two scientists, two 'wild' men, three military personnel, two cameramen, and eight un-described positions that were filled by six men and two women. </p><p>The two scientists were professors of biology and botany at a college in Denmark. One of the cameramen was from France while the other was from Italy, the two 'wild men' were straight spouses that came from Finland and had traveled all over the world. The three military personnel came from Germany, with the two men being seasoned warriors while the girl had only been on for four years. The eight un-described were each from a different country; one from England, one from France, one from Germany, one from Sweeden, one from Finland, one from Norway, one from Hungary, and one from Belarus. Nine official positions that would be in the spotlight. Eight official positions that would be in the shadows. </p><p>It was July 1, 2016, when the group first stepped foot into the wildlands of America and Canada on the search for knowledge.</p>
<hr/><p>When England had heard that North America had gone into sudden isolationism, he demanded to have America put on the phone. This was obviously one of his stupid ideas and had probably blackmailed (or persuaded, seeing as most of North America could be pretty mischievous) his neighbors into his sick idea of what was probably a joke. That or the recent 9/11 attack had started to affect his brain. </p><p>It <em>did</em> leave a scar over his spinal cord and the outside of his head was New York and Vermont after all. Maybe it was starting to affect the inside as well. </p><p>To his surprise, not even the phone that connected Russia's president to America's president couldn't contact the group of North Americans. Spain was desperately trying to contact his former colonies, as was France. Every personification did every trick in the book to try and contact them; sending emails, phone calls, birds, magic, and even getting Sealand to contact Molossia. The last work for all of three minutes when Molossia answered. </p><p>
  <em>"Sea-brat?" Molossia had asked, voice weary and hoarse. "Molasses!" Sealand had happily exclaimed back. "W-what ar-" Molossia cut himself off by a rattling cough. A voice in the background startled them. "Mo!" The voice of who they assumed to be America cried. Molossia confirmed their suspicions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I'm alright, Mr.Al-Alfred." Molossia wearily said. "No! You're not!" America declared before he too coughed in such a way that reminded many of them of plagues. "Listen." Molossia then spoke to the phone. "I have to keep moving with Mr.Alfred and Mr.Matthew. We have to-" More rounds of horrible coughing noises. "Mo, who're you talking too?" Another voice, this one barely audible, probably Canada, asked. "Sealand... and a few others are there I think." Molossia answered after he was done coughing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah! Jerk-England, Mom, Dad, France, Spain, and a few more are here!" Sealand seemed to be trying to be forcibly happy even though it was quite obvious that the phone call was disturbing him. "Good. Listen, and listen close." Canada said, apparently having joined in. "Do not send help. Do not help us. We will survive but keep our citizens. That's probably the only way you'll help. We'll try to keep your citizens safe, but not many will make it." </em>
</p><p><em>More coughing and a cry of panic from one of the three personifications on the other end. "We'll try to contact you later on, but don't help! Please!" Canada's voice became desperate. "</em>PLEASE!!!!<em>" The cry was near inhuman, desperate, bone-chilling, and not Canada's. </em></p><p><em>"Mr.Alfred!" Molossia cried out. "No, Mo! Move, move! We can't help him!" Canada cried. "No! NO! </em>NO!!! NOOOAAHEEEEE!!!!!<em>" The desperation of screams echoed over the phone. Sealand dropped the phone and backed away. Many of the surrounding personifications did the same. </em></p><p><em>"</em>DON'T HELP US!<em>" Canada screamed over the phone before the line went dead. </em></p><p>
  <em>The flat tone seemed to echo in the quiet room. Sealand was the first to break the silence. He gulped in air and started to hyperventilate. Finland had quickly wrapped him into his arms and tried to calm his adopted son down. England choked on his breath as Portugal rushed to his friend's side. France cried out in despair and Spain and Prussia quickly coming forward to calm him. Japan staggered back into China and Taiwan who he clutched desperately. </em>
</p><p>That was all England could remember before he passed out due to panic. His two little brothers, even if America didn't consider himself England's little brother anymore, where who knows where and something had happened. </p><p>Steeling himself with a deep breath and clenching his fists, England calmed himself. This was not the time to reminisce about how the disaster that was come to be known as The Creation of Wild Man's Land. It was not the time to remember the last time he had heard former colonies. </p><p>Even though it was not the time, emotion still swept through him. Why didn't he try to re-bond with America? He could've tried a little harder, and it would've been possible if what Finland had told him. The nordic had been spending more time with America as a father figure in the years before they lost contact with them. At least he had a healthy relationship with Canada who was such a sweet boy, even if he did spend a bit of time with France as his other parental figure. Then again, he could almost forgive France for that shortcoming in the boy, for he, Finland, Sealand, and (surprisingly) Belarus were the ones that England had found kindred souls in. </p><p>He wasn't entirely sure why Belarus would be mourning America and Canada, but his best guess was that Belarus had befriended America in her time at his house that ended only a few years before the disaster shook them all. It was the best guess he had, however long she appeared to be consoling Sealand through his loss of Molossia. </p><p>What had Molossia been like? Under that ruff and tumble exterior that his. Maybe if he had fixed his relationship with America he would've met the micronation under different circumstances than the foul-mouthed brat he knew. The boy was most likely dead by now, so there wasn't much point in wondering. At least America and Canada had at least a small chance to survive. More than the micronation anyways. It was probably for the best anyways. That way America and Canada could worry for themselves instead of taking care of a weak link. </p><p>It was America and Canada he came for, and as he looked around the group, he felt that t was the right thing to do. Germany sat with his three citizens, two seasoned fighters, and one that was only getting into her fourth year in the army. Sweeden and Finland sat next to the three Scandinavians, two females, and one male, one female coming from Denmark, and a botanist at a college. The other two were Sweedish and moved to live in the middle of nowhere Finland to live in the wild. Hungary and Belarus were deep in discution over something. France sat next to the french camera-woman and the only thing England could think of as they chattered in their native tongue was he was glad the tents were going to be separated by 'gender'. Although it was rather rude to assume a personification had a gender. They didn't really have one, they just appeared as a certain gender but they were all of their people, not just the gender they appeared to be. </p><p>England was sitting with the Italian camera-man, who was very fidgety, and a Scottish man who worked as a biologist at the college in Denmark. The Scottish man seemed a little off-put by everything as the ship swayed under their feet. Well, that and he was turning a little green under the collar. Deciding to break his apparent silence for most of the trip, England spoke to the human who sat next to him. </p><p>"First time on a ship, lad?" He asked. The red-haired man blinked up at him in surprise. "Ay." He said after a moment. England gave him a comforting smile. "Close your eyes and pretend it's a mother's embrace." England offered. The man gave a soft chuckle and did as instructed. It wasn't much, but England remembered that trick from his pirate days when new recruits boarded his ship. </p><p>A crew member came down to the room they were held up in. "We'll be at port soon. Best get ready to get off." The crew member said, before leaving. Doing as suggested, they all gathered the things they brought on the ship for the trip. True to the crew members' word, they arrived at the port in good time. </p><p>When they stepped out onto port they were met with the glaring sun, a few political figures, and two other personifications. Not that the nine humans they were traveling with knew that they were traveling with personifications, but England suspected that it would come out sometime during the trip. </p><p>"Welcome." One of the political figures greeted in Spanish, even though he did not sound very welcoming. Already the two men with cameras had begun to roll. He hoped that they had enough film for the next six months they were given to complete their task. "Your journey will begin immediately as we will escort you to where you will go." The political figure continued. "We will take you there immediately." </p><p>They were taken to two jeeps, enough for them to go into two separate groups and to be informed separately. One for the personifications and one for the humans. England readily got into the jeep for the personifications, and their two escorts; Mexico and Cuba. Both of them were hardened slightly and one of Cuba's arms was mangled beyond recognition. If it hadn't been in the spot that England knew an arm to be, he wouldn't have thought it to be an arm. It was burned, in a zig-zag shape, and even rolling his shoulder made both those watching Cuba and Cuba wince. </p><p>"<em>We know why your here.</em>" Mexico started immediately in the tongue of personifications. "<em>Obviously.</em>" Belarus snapped back. "<em>Watch it.</em>" Cuba hissed back. Slightly taken aback by Cuba's hostility that the laid back nation usually reserved for America, they remained quiet. "<em>We're not sure if they are. We haven't had any contact other than Cuba being an idiot.</em>" Mexico shot Cuba a glare. Cuba snorted and looked away, muttering about how he knew that Canada was safe and was strong enough to survive what was thrown his way. </p><p>"<em>Anyways, the people will be within 200 kilometers from the shore because that's where it's safest. They've started using the native tounges because it keeps things father at bay. Well, the things that are deff anyways. So, the farther you get to what was the American/Canadian border, the farther you get from safety. We can't help you any more than that other than a book we wrote so you all don't repeatedly die horrific deaths.</em>" Mexico explained, and Cuba gave them a book about the native mythology. "<em>That'll be your greatest weapon out here,</em>" Cuba explained. The others were about to ask about it but they stopped at a metal chain-link fence. </p><p>Then, on July 1, 2016, they stepped into Wild Man's Land. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>